familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the beep Beep Rules? Explain the rules of this wiki, so I do not make more mistakes as I did with the other accounts in American Dad Wiki? (Yes, i'm A Wikia Contributor ITALIAN) A Wikia Contributor ITALIAN2 (talk) 08:39, January 24, 2016 (UTC) See: Family Guy Wiki: Editing Policy. Mainly, stick to misspellings. If you think something is in error or should be added, discuss it first so a review can be made. One editor is going through and finding a lot of mistakes on character pages of episode numbers for the earliest episodes. --Buckimion (talk) 12:41, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Pawtucket Brewery If there's a category for the Happy Go Lucky Toy Factory, should there also be a category for the Pawtucket Brewery? Boyariffic (talk) 04:27, January 28, 2016 (UTC) The toy factory introduced numerous new characters where we only have 3-4 for the brewery. That said, I'll sleep on it. --Buckimion (talk) 12:14, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Well, not just characters, but also vehicles and equipment affiliated with it would go in there. Pawtucket Brewery, Pawtucket Patriot Ale, Pawtucket Pat, Angela, Peter Griffin, Opie, Stella, Fouad, Mr. Carlisle, Chumbawumba, and possibly more would all go into that category. Vandalism. You may want to take a look at Cleveland Brown's page. ~Curious Poker Chip 7:21 p.m. January 30th, 2016 (Pacific) I believe I have reverted all of the vandalism already. Check history. --Buckimion (talk) 03:23, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Oh yeah, clicked on the wrong thing. Sorry about that. ~Curious Poker Chip 10:28 p.m. January 30th, 2016 (Pacific) Small question. Can I use the Sandbox to help me out with formatting on my own Wikia I started? ~Curious Poker Chip 4:00 p.m. January 31st, 2016 (Pacific) Sure. Or better yet, create your own sandbox. --Buckimion (talk) 00:02, February 1, 2016 (UTC) I can do that? ~Curious Poker Chip 4:04 p.m. January 31st, 2016 (Pacific) Yup. Just give me a heads up when you're done so I can delete it later. I'd get several editing alerts on the standard Sandbox. This won't set off my inbox. --Buckimion (talk) 00:07, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Okay thanks. I'm just practicing how to make tables and it's kinda complicated. I'll let you know when I am finished with it. ~Curious Poker Chip 4:12 p.m. January 31st, 2016 (Pacific) Okay I'm pretty much finished. But before you get rid of it, could you tell me what you think of the table I made. Never mind the names, it's for my Canadian Idol Wiki (surprisingly no one made it). ~Curious Poker Chip 5:19 p.m. January 31st, 2016 (Pacific) Looks great. Did you already import your work to your wiki? --Buckimion (talk) 01:22, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Yeah. I did now. Thanks for your help! ~Curious Poker Chip 5:23 p.m. January 31st, 2016 (Pacific) Rudeness *Probably the rudest administrator I've met. You're the only one who has a problem with opinions. Particularly mine. Perhaps, but I'm betting you think every wiki is "one size fits all" and you have NOT stopped to read the local policies on either Family Guy or The Cleveland Show. Here's another suggestion...sign your posts. --Buckimion (talk) 19:09, February 1, 2016 (UTC)